


Ice Ground

by Mashiro



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: A few other characters appear as well, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: A small group of Hakuren members were chosen to join Raimon to fight against Aliea besides Fubuki; they're the only ones aware of Atsuya's presence.





	Ice Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I played Blizzard making more Hakuren members join the team and I've been thinking about the possible interactions all along.

Matoro strolled up to the other three.. four if you counted Atsuya. They were standing in a corner of the field after a practice match.

"Captain!" she cheered coming up closer to Fubuki.

" _Shirou_ is okay," the boy replied with a smile. "Our captain now is Endou-kun."

The small group of Hakuren members were chosen to join Raimon to fight against Aliea; three of them besides Fubuki to be precise. The change was still hard to process.

"Atsuya was out during the match," Kitami whispered under his scarf hoping that only the small group would hear it. No one else in Raimon was aware yet of Atsuya's presence.

"Yeah, I know..." Shirou sighed to himself and composed a weak smile. It wasn't a rare occurrence, in fact, it was what usually happened; it was natural for him.

Retsuto posed a hand on his hip while examining Fubuki's face. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Not telling them?"

"I'm sure they'll be willing to understand if we explain them!" Matoro added in an attempt to help the mood.

Shirou looked down and grabbed his scarf tighter... "Hmm, Atsuya doesn't want to tell them either," he added. Telling such a thing would be difficult indeed...

The small group went silent for a moment. They've seen it themselves, they've seen Atsuya taking over a thousand or more times; it happened so often that they could tell the difference almost instantly most of the time. For Hakuren's soccer club it was obvious if they paid attention but they knew it... for everyone else? No one could tell that half of the time they were talking to Atsuya and not Shirou. Not even their classmates or teachers; not even when Atsuya was right there in front of them with that foolish smile of his so unlike to Shirou's own. If they hadn't grow up together, if they have never been in the same team... chances are they'd have never been able to see the difference themselves; that it'd be hard to understand and believe it as it was a first. They all knew it but even so...

"Fubuki!" Kidou called from afar standing next to Ichinose; the two and Atsuya were the current key members of the team. "When you're done, we'd like to discuss about our next plays!"

"Yeah, no problem!" Shirou waved back at them putting on a smile on his face.

"They're calling for him..." Matoro commented under her breath. She was concerned about Shirou's role in all of this; all of them were.

"Well, they need a forward," Shirou began, "that's why they went all the way to Hokkaido looking for us..."

"Kitami and I are forwards too!" Retsuto interrupted abruptly, "and we're treated as a reserve! They're putting way too much on your shoulders!"

"We're only called when everyone else is tired out..." Kitami added.

"You see?" Retsuto emphasized.

"Well then, prove that you can play to my level and they might call you as forwards more often!" Atsuya replied pointing at him with that grin of his. He was there standing in front of them now. 

"ATSUYA!!" Retsuto yelled at him without thinking, "how do you think that Shirou feels about this?!"

Atsuya and Retsuto considered each other rivals, these type of interactions happened on a daily basis with them. Matoro and Kitami were glad to see them in high spirits even if the group had a point this time. Still it almost felt like being back at home for them, it eased the situation a bit; it probably did the same for Shirou...

"Are you guys okay? Are you having a fight?" Endou said showing up behind them and startling the group.

Matoro and Kitami quickly reacted, grabbing Retsuto and covering his mouth with their hands in hopes of stopping him from accidentally spilling the secret.

"It's... nothing! Nothing at all!" Matoro said laughing nervously, "we aren't fighting!"

"We are alright..." Kitami added avoiding staring back at Endou. 

"You heard them!" Atsuya said turning back to Retsuto, "I'm going to discuss my next plays now, see you all later."

Retsuto protested with muffled noises and kicking the ground meanwhile the other two tried to calm him down as Atsuya walked away. Perhaps it was hard to understand for everyone else at the moment but this is what Shirou and him have decided; they'd do what they were called and needed for, and if there was ever a time it'd be necessary to speak out then they'd consider it but as of now, this seemed to be the right choice...


End file.
